Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments to conduct business, to shop, to interact with friends, to maintain personal finances, and to perform many other daily functions. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, management of resources depends on service providers efficiently managing untrusted network environments. In some situations, when user equipment fails in establishing a call with an evolved packet data gateway (ePDG) for an untrusted network, then the user equipment repeatedly tries to connect to the ePDG, which can lead to repeated call rejections and unnecessary signaling. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing untrusted network environments, particularly with regard to error handling when authentication fails for user equipment attempting to access an evolved packet data gateway (ePDG) in an untrusted network.